1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for printing images on booklets or books such as a passbook and the note and, more particularly, it relates to an apparatus for printing images on booklets and enabling the booklets to be more easily treated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional case of printing images on booklets, the top or bottom of the booklet had to be directed in a predetermined direction when the booklet was inserted into the apparatus, thereby making it hesitative to insert the booklet into the apparatus.
The image in high tone or full color is recorded using three primary color inks of yellow, magenta and cyanogen (or four color inks further including black) and successively piling these inks one by one. It was difficult to record these color inks several times on the page of a booklet such as a passbook and the note, and any of the images in high tone or full color was not recorded on the booklet accordingly. Further, in order to record images near to the seam of the booklet, the booklet must be opened to the fullest and when such a booklet that had too many pages was opened to the fullest, the seam portion of the booklet was often damaged.